


Visitors

by Giddyfan2015



Series: Wrong But Feels Right [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sweet Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddyfan2015/pseuds/Giddyfan2015
Summary: Asgard gets visitors and Loki fears it might expose his and Astrid's love.





	Visitors

Visitors

Astrid walks out to the garden where she can see Loki sitting. She can tell he is worried about the visitors that are arriving today. Their father Odin, has made some alliance with some other world and now that the alliance is official the King and his two daughters were coming to Asgard to celebrate. Astrid comes up behind Loki and puts her arms around his neck, her chins resting on his shoulder. 

"Your worrying, aren't you?" Astrid asks already knowing the answer. 

"You know me too well," Loki responds. 

Astrid kisses her brother on his cheek, "I told you last night that there is nothing to worry about." 

"You know I will never stop worrying about you my love," Loki remarks. He turns his head towards Astrid and they share a quick kiss. 

"Come on if we don't leave now we will be late," Astrid tells Loki. 

Loki sighs, "Always interrupted." Astrid smiles at his comment and stands up. It is true. 

Since they have to hide their relationship it is often only a quick kiss or a nightly sleepover where they can share their true affection. Loki stands up and offers Astrid his arm. Astrid puts her arms through his and they walk to the place they are meeting the visitors. Everyone in Asgard knows that Loki and Astrid were close so no one thinks it weird when they arrive at the castle entrance arm and arm. However they drop it as Odin gives them a stern look about the fact that they were the last to arrive. 

After a few minutes of waiting a large group comes up to them. King Gavius bows as his daughters, the princesses, curtsy. The king appears to be around the same age as Odin but Astrid guesses he is a little younger. However unlike Odin, King Gavius has a short beard and his hair still has some color in it. He also doesn’t have the sharp facial features that most Asgardiens have. 

"Welcome to Asgard," Odin welcomes them. "This is my wife Frigga and my children. Thor my eldest, Loki my second eldest, and Astrid my youngest," father introduces. 

"And these are my daughters Princess Sadie my eldest, and Princess Jerica my youngest," King Gavius returned. Princess Sadie is quiet skinny all the way with her only slight hips and breasts. Her ginger hair however makes her stand out in that unusually beautiful way. Princess Jerica had a figure that Astrid has seen before. Her large breasts and round bottom made Astrid think of a couple of wench from one of the taverns in town. The most notable feature on Princess Jerica was unusual honey colored eyes. 

Princess Jerica eyes Loki with a hidden look of hunger. If Astrid hadn't had so much experience with hidden looks, from having shared so many with Loki, then she would've seen it. Astrid stood a little taller. 

"Well let us show you around," Odin suggests. He takes mothers arm and nods to Thor and Loki. Astrid resists the urge to roll her eyes as Thor offers his arm the the eldest princess and Loki is forced to offer his arm to the youngest princess. Loki quickly gives Astrid a look which communicates 'I hate that she is on my arm and not you'. Astrid stood beside her mother as King Gavius stood beside her father. They took a complete tour of the castle and the areas around it. 

Then it was time for lunch. It was clear the mother had arranged lunch since it was just the family and their guests. Dinner would be the big, boisterous celebration with more of the people and warriors. Mother and father were at the ends of the table which meant that the guests would be on one side and Thor, Loki, and Astrid on the other side. The lunch was mostly filled with Odin and King Gavius talking about things like trade and military. Frigga and Thor talk with the princesses. Sadie seems nice enough because when she tries to engage Astrid in a conversation about clothing and sees that Astrid is not terribly fond of that thing she tries to find other topics to talk about. Astrid is surprised when she finds out Sadie likes to read. 

“Well I will have to show you the library we passed earlier. There are so many great books and I have often spent hours there just reading,” Astrid comments. 

“Evidently missing your duties,” Loki adds with a teasing smile. Astrid glanced teasingly back at him. 

“I would love that,” Sadie replies. 

“Not today, I think Thor and Loki should show Princess Sadie and Princess Jerica around the town while the King and I discuss somethings in private,” Odin interrupts. Astrid put her right hand in between herself and Loki making it mostly hidden by the table so that almost no one could see it tense into a fist. 

“I would love to see the town,” Jerica remarks in her annoyingly breathy voice. After she says that she stares straight at Loki with lust in her eyes. Astrid’s fist is white knuckled now. She know her father is trying to set up the princesses and her brothers which makes her even angrier. Loki must notice her anger because he takes his left hand and places it on her right under the table. His thumb soothes her knuckles until Astrid unclenches her hand to put it in his. Loki is conveying to her that he knows what father is doing and that she has no reason to be mad. 

“That is a great idea father,” Thor agrees his voice loud and booming. Loki simply nods. After that, Astrid doesn’t feel like eating that much. 

“Mother, father, I am not hungry so may I please retire? I have some things I would like to do,” Astrid requests. She first looks at Odin and then at Frigga. Frigga nods her head yes. 

Astrid gracefully gets up and bows to everyone before leaving. She needs to let out some of her anger so she leads herself to the training yard. Taking out her knifes she focuses her breathing and throws it at one of the far away targets. It hits the bullseye and Astrid smirks to herself. She is several rounds in when she hears a voice. 

“Something troubles you my dear,” her mother interrupts. Astrid turns her head to look at her mother. 

“No, of course not mother,” Astrid replies and throw another knife. It hits the target but is slightly off center. Astrid winces as proof of what her mother has just said is evident. Frigga comes up and stands in front of her daughter. 

“I know you are protective of them but I can assure you neither of your brothers are going to taken away from you today,” Frigga assures. Astrid hangs her head feeling ashamed that her mother could read her so well. 

“I know it is foolish to feel like that but I can’t help it,” Astrid admits. 

“It is okay my little one. Family must protect each other. Just try and not to throw one of those at the princesses or your father,” Frigga advices indicting the knifes in Astrid’s hands. Astrid looks up and smiles at her mother before nodding. Her mother might be the queen but she could be sassy when she wanted to. Frigga leaves after telling Astrid not to be late for dinner. 

Astrid continues to train not having any duties to attend to. She is so absorbed in her activity that time seems slower and the world around her dissolves away. This is why she is surprised when a hand lands on her shoulder. She immediately springs into action and swings herself around to stab her intruder. The person blocks her and throws her to the ground. Astrid blinks up and sees that the person is Loki. 

“What are you doing here Loki?” Astrid asks. 

“Mother said that you were most likely here,” Loki answers honestly. Astrid glances around and realizes that several hours have passed. “When you left lunch early I wanted to come check on you but I had to go give those brats the tour of town. Are you okay?” Loki informs Astrid. 

Loki helps Astrid up from the ground before she replies to him, “Yeah I just needed to let off some steam.” 

“Are you angry with me?” Loki inquires looking worried. 

Astrid laughs, “Oh course not I’m just angry at that spoiled bitch.” Loki smiles in a way that most people would say is evil but Astrid just sees it as pure joy. 

“Good now we most go get ready for the grand dinner,” Loki states and takes her arm in his. As they walk back towards the hall where all of the family’s chambers are, Astrid can tell that Loki is still worried about the visitors. She pulls Loki into an alcove. 

“Loki as I said there is nothing to worry about. As long as we behave like normal brother and sister in front to them everything will be fine,” Astrid reassures her brother. 

Loki sighs and wraps his arms around Astrid’s waist, “I know but I just feel like we will have to do more sneaking around then usual and with father insisting we all get to know each other that means less time alone with you.” Most of the time it was easier on them. Odin has so many duties being king and Thor is naive. Their mother was they only one they were usually worried would find out. She shared many of Loki’s and Astrid’s interests as well as magic which meant casting a spell to fool her, which they had done with Thor once or twice, would not work. Astrid reaches up and puts her hands in Loki’s hair. She also pulls him down so that his lips meet hers. It was meant to be a simple kiss to calm him but as most times with Loki he wants more. 

“Loki you can’t possibly think of taking me here. There is too much of a risk of being caught,” Astrid warns a little out of breath from their kiss. 

“Then I shall just kiss you my love,” Loki replies and leans back in. They don’t have many moments like this. Ones with them just kissing and loving on each other. Because of the nature of their relationship most of their ‘romantic’ time together was at night when everyone was asleep. Those times are filled making love. Astrid wants this moment to last forever. 

However they both know that can’t happen and break off after a few moments. They depart from each other so that they can get ready in there own chambers. After bathing which relaxes Astrid, she goes to look over some dresses that had been delivered earlier today. As soon as she sees one a huge smile forms on her face and she knows that is the one. Her servants help her into the dress as well as doing her hair. Astrid wants to keep it simple so her blonde hair is just curled into ringlets.   
Despite being a formal celebration the visitors wished for there to be no formal announcements and such. Because of this the party has already started when Astrid walks in. Feeling famished she fills her plate high with meats and fruits. Finding a goblet she also pours herself some wine. Astrid greets and talks to people as they come up to her. All the men are wearing their armor while all the women are in formal dresses. 

She is pleasantly surprised when she sees Princess Sadie on Thor’s arm. As Sadie and Thor walk around Astrid observes Sadie’s dress. Sadie has on a pretty light blue dress that looks like the top part is made all of flowers. Astrid quiet likes her choice. Her father and mother are talking to king Gavius at one end of the giant table in the room. Queen Frigga know how to dress because she wears a simply designed gold dress. It has thick straps but no sleeves as it comes down in a conservative scoop neck. The only real detail was the jeweled and beaded belt around the center. 

Astrid smiles brightly as she sees Loki enter the party. However when she sees who he is with her smile is completely wiped away. Princess Jerica’s dress was in Astrid’s opinion slutty. It was strapless and had a corset in it which made her breasts look even larger. The dress is a hot pink color making her stand out in the crowd. Loki’s eyes sweep the crowd and stop when they fall on Astrid. She smirks when she sees Loki try to hide his obviously positive reaction to her dress. Astrids own dress is a long sleeve, one shoulder dress that is simple and elegant. It is green although not as dark of a green as her brother’s color. The gown is more of a dark aqua color then green. The one sleeve and shoulder is covered in small black rhinestones which disperse once they get towards her breasts. 

The music at the celebration is lively and there are many couples dancing. Astrid dances with her father, Thor and Fandral, who has always had a crush on her. After so much dancing she goes back to the table to get another drink of wine. Gulping some down she puts down the goblet and turns back towards the dance floor. That is when she sees it. Jerica is pressing herself up against Loki. Jerica stretches up and whispers something in Loki’s ear and then giggles like a naughty little school girl. Loki’s reaction is the thing that make her feel like he has stabbed her in the heart. Loki blushes. Astrid can’t take watching them and leaves. Astrid stomps away from the party as discreetly as possible. 

Fortunately by this time most of the people there are drunk or tipsy so it is not hard to do. She is halfway to her room when she hears a voice calling to her. Turning she sees Loki coming towards her. 

“Astrid, what is wrong my darling?” Loki asks as he finally reaches her. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Astrid lies. 

“You know you can’t lie to me sister,” Loki states as he cups her cheek with his hand. Astrid moves away from his touch and closes her eyes so that she doesn’t have to see the hurt expression she knows is on Loki’s face. There is a silence for a moment neither sibling speaking. “I see. You saw me with the princess,” Loki realizes. Looking at their feet Astrid just nods. “You do realize that she initiated it?” Loki continues. Again all Astrid can do is nod. “My heart is yours, Astrid, you must know this by now,” Loki insist. Astrid just sighs not answering him. She feels him lean in and whisper in her ear, “Would you like me to show you?” Astrid shivers in pleasure as her arousal already starts. Looking up into his eyes she sees they are lust blown. 

“Yes please,” Astrid whispers back. Loki smiles and grabs Astrid’s hand, pulling her towards his chambers.   
They practically throw themselves inside too focused on each other. Loki waves his hands and a privacy spell goes around the room. Anyone outside the room won’t be able to hear what they are doing. Astrid waves her hand and they are both naked. Loki is flush up against Astrid as he kisses her roughly. Her hot skin rubs against his cold as they move towards the bed. They break apart but only so Astrid and Loki can climb onto the large bed with Loki climbing over Astrid. Astrid moans as Loki sucks a sensitive spot on her neck. 

“Oh dear sister how could you ever doubt my love for you,” Loki mutters in between kisses. He moves to her collarbone and then to her breasts. He takes one of them in his mouth and squeezes the other one in his hand. With his mouth still against her nipple he mumbles, “And your breasts. It is like they were made for me they are so perfect.” Loki’s words and actions are making Astrid so wet as she squirms. Loki chuckles at her as he moves downwards. He strokes one finger along her pussy feeling that she is already soaked for him. Loki shoves one finger in which makes Astrid buck up. Using his other arm to hold her down Loki moves his finger in and out while also lapping up her juices with his tongue. They both groan loud from the sensations. Loki hums at Astrid’s taste, “Astrid you taste better then any food or wine I have ever tasted.”

“Loki…Loki please,” Astrid couldn’t take it anymore, she needed him in her. Loki removes his finger and stretches out above Astrid. 

“And you know how much I love being in control but…,” Loki starts. He quickly flips them over so that Astrid is on top, straddling Loki. “Your the only one I will gladly submit to,” Loki finishes. Astrid grinds against Loki's hard and thick cock making him hiss. “Take me sister. I put up the spell so don’t hold back,” he commands. Astrid raises herself and slowly lowers herself onto Loki’s cock. When he bottoms out they stay there for a moment revealing in the heat between them. When Loki grabs Astrid’s hips she starts to move. They move at a rough pace both of them eager for release. 

“Oh…oh Loki…you feel so much bigger this way,” Astrid shouts. 

“You look so fucking sexy riding me with your tits bouncing like that,” Loki groans out. Astrid was on the edge and she was about to tell Loki but it was too late. She screams his name as she violently orgasms, clenching him tightly. Loki doesn’t miss a beat as he flips them over and pulls out of Astrid. He doesn't even have to stroke himself because he falls over the edge coming all over Astrid. Both of them are completely spent as Loki flops on the bed next to Astrid. 

Neither of them move as they catch their breath and revel in the afterglow. Astrid doesn’t care about Loki’s essence on her. Since he can’t cum inside her for the fear of making a baby they have gotten in the habit of Loki coming on Astrid. At first she thought it was gross but after a while she loved the intimacy of it. After a minute Loki gets up and goes to the bathing room. He gets a clean rag and wets it. Walking back he again bends over Astrid but this time he cleans her off. Astrid’s eyes are closed but she smiles as she feels her brother’s sweet actions. They share a few lazy kisses before they just lay there spooning each other. Right before she falls asleep, Astrid waves her hand make a copy of herself that will go to her room and sleep in case anyone come looking for her. 

Astrid wakes up early and stretches. Loki wiggles against her as if telling her to go back to sleep. She turns her head and kisses his cheek before getting out of his bed. Walking around Loki’s room, Astrid sees her dress from last night hung over a chair. She quickly slips back into it and strolls back over to the bed. Loki opens his eyes and sees Astrid standing next to his bed. 

“Come back to bed darling,” he mumbles still half asleep. 

“You know I can’t. I have to go to my chambers and get ready because I promised Sadie I would show her the library,” Astrid disagrees. Loki stands on his knees, on the bed and moves closer to Astrid. 

“Have fun my love,” Loki remarks and leans in for a kiss. Astrid closes the distance and opens her mouth automatically. Their tongues dance for a minute before Astrid pulls away. She can hear Loki moan in agony as she leaves his chambers and it makes her laugh. When she gets to her chambers she gets ride of her copy and leisurely gets ready. Her and Sadie had decided to meet at the library entrance so Astrid waits outside for her to arrive. When Sadie arrives she is beaming brightly. 

“I’m so excited,” Sadie exclaims. 

“Well then you’ll be ecstatic when you see it,” Astrid replies. Astrid opens the large door and steps back. Sadie’s face as she enters the ginormous library is priceless. Her jaw is hanging open and her eyes are wide. The library is vast with so many shelves and books that it would take 10,000 years to read every book. There are also several sitting areas and two fireplaces. 

“It’s glorious,” Sadie comments. Sadie and Astrid then spend the rest of the morning finding and reading books. Astrid tells Sadie that she can borrow a couple and Sadie thanks her many times. Too soon it is time to leave. Astrid smiles as she sees the king and the princesses off. She realizes that she has become friends with Sadie and will miss her. They escorted the family across the Bitfrost. 

“You are welcome in Asgard anytime,” Odin extends an invitation. 

“That is very gracious of you sir and let me extend the same courtesy to you for our home,” King Gavius thanks Odin and bows. More goodbyes and thank you are said. Sadie hugs both Astrid and Thor in addition to curtsying. Astrid notices Jerica is very stiff and formal. Whatever Loki has said to her must have had a profound effect. Astrid inwardly jumps for joy at her victory. Heimdall pushes the sword downward and their allies disappears. Astrid sees Loki let out a big breath and relax. She couldn’t agree more. It was nice to have visitors but now everything is back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought. This story has no beta. I don't own Thor, Loki, or anything else. I only own my original characters.


End file.
